


One of those nights

by nuclearsafetydance



Series: Deus Ex Drabbles [7]
Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearsafetydance/pseuds/nuclearsafetydance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, the only question was which one of them was more pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those nights

It was one of those nights.

They had spent the evening separated by a door with Haas retreating into the bedroom to call his brother to complain about whatever wrongdoings he was convinced the world had been targeting him with today. Specifically him, and all of them undoubtedly intentional. Halfway into his usual routine, Jensen had simply refused to listen any longer.

He was slumped down on the couch now, trying to drown out the noise of Haas’ ranting by turning up the volume on the TV bit by bit. The voices of this evening’s shitty romcom echoed through the living room, but he could still hear him talking.

“And he didn’t even look at me! I tell you, how – no, hold on, let me finish. How am I supposed to take that? How am I…?”

Silence. Jensen found himself listening against his will, hoping that Haas’ brother had finally scraped up the courage to tell him to shut up.

“What? No, I didn’t. I’m… yes, I understand. Say hello to the boys from me.”

Another moment of silence, then his footsteps approached the door. Jensen turned to face the TV again, pretending he didn’t notice Haas emerging from the bedroom behind him. He put the phone down on the coffee table, grimacing at Maroon and Jack who were currently filling the living room with their incessant nagging.

“Could you turn that down, please? Not everyone here is a fan of Friday night marital quarrels.”

Jensen slowly lifted the remote, turning up the volume a little more.

“Whatever gave you the idea that I am? Just making for some compensation, is all.”

“Compensation?”

Did he always look this stupid? Jensen thought he would have noticed by now.

“Yes, Wayne. Compensation. Though I don’t think Jack here fighting for the custody of his children is anything compared to that desk clerk not taking you seriously. That’s some real problem right there.”

Haas huffed.

“As if you would know anything about that. You could walk into any room and the first thing people ask you is what they can do for you. You don’t understand how it is to live without that, what it feels like to have to fight for people’s attention time and time again.”

Jensen was torn between wanting to shut him up before he would be at it again and wanting to hear what else he had to say about him.

“Is that so?”

Haas opened his mouth again, undoubtedly ready for another slew of complaints, and the expression on his face made Jensen realize what he really wanted to hear from him. He prized himself up from his place on the couch and noticed with a malicious satisfaction that Haas seemed to shrink considerably at that. 

“Then maybe it’s time I taught you how to properly gain people’s attention.”

Haas looked at him, taking a hesitant step backwards.

“What are you…?”

His question ended in a gasp when Jensen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, abruptly pulling him forward and off balance. Both of his knees hit the floor at the same time, his body held up by Jensen’s hand. He slowly took a few steps backwards, forcing Haas to follow him on his knees. The sight pulled at the muscles of Jensen’s abdomen, a heavy weight settling in his groin. The voices from the TV had long since turned into white noise.

“And I think I know just where to start.”

One hand still twisted in the fabric of Haas’ shirt, he used the other one to fumble with his belt, pulling down his pants as far as necessary before falling down on the couch and spreading his legs. He was already hard, had been fighting back his arousal since Haas had stepped into the room.

“I don’t suppose you need a special invitation?”

He didn’t. With an awkward hobble Haas closed the space between them, bracing himself on the sleek black of Jensen’s thighs before leaning down to take him into his mouth. Jensen gave a low groan and leant back into the backrest, his thighs drifting further apart as Haas closed his hand around him to get a better grip. Fuck, this was exactly where he needed him, on his knees, his endless whining stifled once and for all. He wondered if he should tell him how good he was at this. Maybe not quite yet.

He leant forward again, watching Haas struggle to follow his movement without losing his rhythm, then gave the side of his face a light smack.

“Come on, Wayne, is that all you got? I didn’t ask you to put me to sleep.”

Haas lifted his head, slowly letting him slip out of his mouth. A trail of spit glistened on his chin.

“I was just thinking…“

Jensen smacked him again, a little harder this time.

“Didn’t ask you to think, either.”

What followed was a particularly harsh tug. Jensen growled a warning, but Haas held his gaze, a strange glint in his eyes. 

“So you prefer fucking a machine then? Should have guessed so.”

Was that a smile? Jensen ran his hand through his hair, pulling his head back until Haas winced.

“Nice comeback. Your brother tell you that? You ask him for tips how to blow me, too?”

“And what if I do?”

It was definitely a smile this time. Jensen let go of Haas' hair, grabbing his neck instead and digging his fingers into the soft skin under his hair line. The bastard only closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching despite the pain.

"Then I'd think you were even more pathetic than I thought."

"Mmh... makes you think how pathetic you must be then if your confidence is built on humiliating people like me. I'd be ashamed of myself."

He leant in closer, the smile now almost splitting his face in half.

"But I suppose you don't feel that anymore, do you? Cut that right out of you along with your..."

The blow hit Haas' face before he had any time to avoid it, any time to compose himself at all. His head dropped, a fine trail of spit and blood running down his chin. For a split second, Jensen felt sorry. He knew he had gone too far. This went beyond their usual quarrels, beyond him shoving Haas around, pushing him onto his knees, onto his stomach, only to laugh at the hint of fear in his eyes and the willingness he let himself be abused with. He held his breath, waiting for Haas to break, to jump up and call him a lunatic. He supposed he had had it coming.

What he didn't expect was for Haas to turn his head back up to look him straight in the eye, his chest rising and falling under his heavy breaths, and whisper:

“Do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I can explain. No, really. My walk home from university consisted of 98% ice skating this Monday and when I finally got home I just needed to take out my frustration on someone. Sorry, Haas.
> 
> In all seriousness, though, this has been lying around for quite some time and now I finally got to finish it. It's been a while since I last wrote something in English and I didn't get anyone to beta-read it yet, so if something sounds wonky, please tell me. That said, it was quite the experience to write this with my roommates walking around in the background and cooking their dinner next to me :D


End file.
